Pocket Essentials: Doctor Who
In 2000, the Doctor Who Pocket Essential 'was first released by Pocket Essentials. 1st Paperback - 2000 In 2000, the '''Doctor Who Pocket Essential '''was released by Pocket Essentials. Cover blurb Who is Who? A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey with two hearts and thirteen lives? A folk hero who entertained and enthralled us in the warm glow of our TV sets on dark winter evenings? A rebellious iconoclast who toppled corrupt dictatorships and freed the oppressed? Or a bumbling British eccentric who for 26 years fought rubber monsters in a cheap and cheerful BBC kids show? Well, he's all of these things — and a whole lot more besides. The story of ''Doctor Who is the story of British television in the final third of this century. It is also the story of the hopes and fears of generations of children — and grown-ups too — from the counter-culture 60s to the shallow waters of the 90s. Along the way there are shock revelations, melodramatic cliff-hangers and liberal doses of humour (intentional or otherwise); but be warned — there is also heart-ache, disappointment and death. Every taste is catered for in the world of Doctor Who. The legend began at 5.16pm on 23 November 1963, and despite its cancellation in 1989, Doctor Who continues to spawn a never-ending supply of books, videos, magazines, and sundry assorted merchandise. A US-backed film in 1996 proved there was life in the old Doctor yet, and throughout the 90s the rumour mill was on overdrive with stories about the Time Lord's possible return. And return it will. With a fresh look and a bit of imagination, it could take the new millennium by storm... What's in it? As well as an introductory essay, each Doctor's era is put under the microscope with facts and informed opinion on all their stories. There's an in-depth reference section detailing further reading, fascinating and bizarre Doctor Who websites, and a short history of spin-off stories and merchandising. Mark Campbell is a freelance writer and lifetime Doctor Who fan. He has written for The Independent, Time Out, Midweek, The Bookseller and Crime Time. He is married with two children, and lives in Plumstead, London, the centre of the known Universe. Users who have this in their collection * 2nd Paperback - 2003 In 2003, the '''Doctor Who Pocket Essential was released by Pocket Essentials. Cover blurb Almost everything you need to know in one essential guide Who is Who? A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey with two hearts and thirteen lives? A modern folk hero who entertained and enthralled us in the warm glow of our TV sets on dark winter evenings? A rebellious iconoclast who toppled corrupt dictatorships and freed the oppressed? Or a bumbling British eccentric who fought rubber monsters in a cheap and cheerful BBC kids' show? The story of Doctor Who is the story of the hopes and fears of generations of children — and grown-ups too — from the counter-culture 60s via the halcyon days of the '70s, to the high-tech world of the 21st century. During its 40 year odyssey there are shock revelations, melodramatic cliffhangers and liberal doses of humour (intentional or otherwise). The legend began at 5.16pm on 23 November 1963 and despite no new TV stories since 1996, the Doctor Who phenomenon shows no sign of waning. What's in this book? As well as an introductory essay, each Doctor's era is put under the microscope with facts, figures and informed opinion on all the TV stories. There's updated information on the Big Finish audio adventures, a list of spin-off outings on TV, radio, cinema and stage, and an in-depth reference section with a fascinating and bizarre assortment of Doctor Who websites. Mark Campbell is a freelance writer and lifelong Doctor Who fan. He writes for The Independent, Crime Time, Sherlock and DVD Times and has also produced Pocket Essentials on Sherlock Holmes, Agatha Christie and Carry On Films. He is married with two children and lives in Plumstead, South East London. Notes Same ISBN as the 1st edition. Users who have this in their collection * * 3rd Paperback - 2005 In 2005, the Doctor Who Pocket Essential was released by Pocket Essentials. Cover blurb Almost everything you need to know in one essential guide 23 November 1963: Two schoolteachers follow their strange pupil into a gloomy junkyard. She disappears inside a weirdly humming Police Box. A stooped figure appears, frail and elderly, yet oddly menacing. 26 March 2005: A shopgirl working in a London store goes down to the basement. Mannequins jerk to life around her, blocking off her escape. As if from nowhere, a tall energetic figure in a battered leather jacket appears and offers her his hand... Two beginnings, one ongoing story. Doctor Who is the television series that refuses to go away. After 26 years, it disappeared from our screens — seemingly for good. Then after 16 years in the wilderness, Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper burst back onto our screens in a brand new Doctor Who series and once more at the forefront of British televison. Who is Who? A Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey with two hearts and thirteen lives? A TV folk hero? Or a bumbling British eccentric who fought rubber monsters in a cheap and cheerful BBC kids' show? What's in this book? Each Doctor's era is examined with facts, figures and informed opinion on every televisied Doctor Who story. There's a list of spin-offs on TV, radio, cinema and stage; updated Big Finish audios; original novels; missing episodes; and an in-depth reference section. Users who have this in their collection * * * 1st Hardback - 2007 In 2007, the Doctor Who Pocket Essential was released by Pocket Essentials. Cover blurb Its award-winning relaunch in the 21st century has seen Doctor Who go from strength to strength, making it one of television's most popular dramas, both critically and commercially. Spanning almost fifty years of British television history, the show has transformed itself many times over, surviving numerous cast changes, controversial depictions of horror and violence, and sixteen long years in the wilderness while the powers that be dithered over its fate. This book examines all ten Doctors' eras, and features facts, figures and informed opinion on every story ever televised. Notes *1st Hardback edition Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi 2nd Hardback - 2010 In 2010, the '''Doctor Who Pocket Essential '''was released by Pocket Essentials. Cover blurb No cover information available yet. Notes *Retitled ''Doctor Who: The Episode Guide ''& now contains a foreword by Kim Newman *Covers up to the end of the Tenth Doctor era Users who have this in their collection *Yeepsi Category:Books Category:Reference Books